In some organizations, such as companies, universities, or other organizations, shared platforms are used on which multiple software applications are executable. The shared platform often includes multiple servers, where each server includes one or multiple central processing units (CPUs).
Once a software application is deployed on a shared platform, the performance and capacity requirements of the deployed software application can be monitored by conventional monitoring products. The capacity requirements of a software application refer to the resources of the shared platform (such as processing capacity, memory capacity, and so forth) that are to be utilized by the software application during execution under given conditions (e.g., number of users, shared platform configuration). Determining the performance and capacity requirements of a software application after deployment is usually an inefficient technique of determining the resource needs of the software application. In some cases, an administrator of a shared platform may wish to know in advance, at a pre-installation stage before deployment of a particular software application, what the capacity requirements are of a particular software application so that the administrator can properly plan for the deployment of multiple software applications on the shared platform. However, at the pre-installation stage, a software application to be deployed has not yet been tested on the target shared platform, and as a result, performance data relating to the software application is not yet available. Conventionally, tools have not been provided to enable an accurate and efficient determination of capacity requirements of a software application prior to installation of the software application on a target platform.